True Love
by Aeirth
Summary: This story takes place six months after the war is over. what happens when aang comes back from six months of meetings will there friend ship be stronger than ever or will a new romance spark between them.
1. The Letter

* * *

**Well i haven't wrote a story in a while also this is held after the war is over.Katara and aang didnt kiss yet -,-. **

Disclaimer: i do not own avatar

* * *

** Lies and Confessions Chapter 1**

It was a regular hot day in the earth kingdom I had just gone shopping for some supplies.

It had been six months since I saw aang. I was worried about aang.

I walked to the jasmine tea shop. I handed iroh the items he asked for. "Thank You Katara" he said.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me.

"What? Oh it's nothing" I said.

"Are you sure it doesn't seem like it" iroh questioned her.

"Well, it is something I haven't heard from aang for a while the last letter I got was about a month ago and I'm worried about him" I explained.

"Well its nothing to worry about he is ok and also this letter came for you" iroh exclaimed.

Iroh holding the letter I quickly grabbed it out of his hand. She walked outside on the balcony. I opened the letter.

_Dear, Katara I'm sorry I haven't been able to write in the past month._

_ I have been so busy with so many meetings with the world's leaders. I promise I will make it up to you. Also how are you? Tell Sokka and The Others I said hello. Also I'm fine if your were wondering._

_Sincerely, Aang_

_Ps. I can't wait to see you again_

Well at least I know he is ok. I walk back inside and see Sokka talking to iroh. I see iroh give Sokka a letter. He quickly opened it. I wanted to see what the letter was. He nodded and showed iroh. i had to know what that letter said.

I walked to the house we were staying in and waited till it was night. When everyone was sleeping. I quietly snuck to sokkas room. I opened the door slowly and looked around his room for the letter. I see it lying on the floor next to his bed.

I quickly grab the letter from sokka's floor. Trying not to be heard I quietly walked to my room to read the letter. I couldn't believe what it said.


	2. The Come Back

The letter said

Dear, Sokka I'm coming back to the earth kingdom tomorrow. Please don't tell katara it's a surprise.

Sincerely, Aang

Aang's coming back I jumped in excitement. I dropped the letter and went to bed I woke up. I quickly got dressed I walked to the jasmine tea shop. I was thinking of what to do today. When I got there the door was opened. I quickly walked in and checked it out.

I heard someone's foot steps behind me. Then suddenly with out thinking. I water bended and froze them to the wall. Turned around to see who it was. It was aang "nice to see you again" I said. "yeah can you get me down. " he said. I water bended the water off of him. He jumped down on the ground. He slipped on the water and landed on me.

I looked up aang was a few inches from my face. We both blushed. Aang quickly got up he brushed him self off. Aang helped me get up. We both cleaned up the water from the floor. I and aang sat down at a table.

I looked at aang he looked nervous. "Aang what's wrong?" I questioned. "I wanted to tell you I brought a present for you" he said. oh really he got me something how thought full of him. I wonder what it is. He took it out it was wrapped in a case. I quickly opened it. it was a blue sapphire necklace. "oh aang its so beautiful" I exclaimed. I put it on my neck.

"how do I look?" I said. I looked at aangs face. "You look beautiful" he said. we both get up and I was about to kiss aangs cheek when. "Aang!!" Sokka yelled. Aang turned his head toward the door and I noticed his lips touched my lips lightly.

Aang didn't notice it till 1 second after if happened. He pulled his head away from mine. Aang blushed. So did i. "sorry katara I didn't know" he said. "no its ok" I said. I started to think. It was so sweet of aang to get me a present. But it was so expensive.

How could I ever thank him for it. I got a crazy idea maybe I could. I quickly grabbed aangs chin and kissed him on the lips. I quickly pulled away from him. He blushed he was red as a tomato. "what was that for?" he questioned. "that's for giving me a great present" I said.

He turned his head towards mine and kissed me back passionately. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss. But suddenly we heard someone at the door it was….


	3. Major Problems

It was sokka he stared at us. we both looked at him and blushed.

"KATARA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" he exclaimed.

"WHY? WAS AANG KISSING YOU" HE YELLED.

"Sokka, Aang Didnt kiss me i kissed him" she said. he face gone blank.

"Katara your to young to be kissing" he exclaimed.

"No im not im fourteen im pratically grown up" i explained.

"Aang come on" i said. i dragged aang by the arm to the balcony of the tea shop.

"Katara im so sorry" aang said. "No Aang is not your fault sokka will get over it" i explained to him.

"Meanwhile lets just sit here and wait till he cools down" i said.

Aang comes closer to me and hugs me. He kisses me and it became more deeper. but something happened i heard a voice we both broke apart. we looked at the door and it was toph.

"I always knew you guys would end up together" toph said as she smirked.

We both blushed. " Twinkle Toes You Know Snoozles is ticked off for you being with his sister" toph said.

"yeah we know" we both said.

"Well he is going to have to get used to it" i exclaimed. that was the best day ever i wonder what is going to happen in the far future...

* * *

THE END

Hoped you enjoyed -,- sorry its so short XD loves, Midnight

Again i dont own avatar or the charachters

I WISH I DID BUT NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN R & R please


End file.
